


A second chance to a new life.

by Fandomgirl445



Series: Alpha/Omega Avengers. [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Banner, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Nick Fury, Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Omega Tony Stark, Pack Dynamics, Sex, Sex Toys, Stephens there on and off, Thor is off world for this entire story cause asgard, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: A team with more alpha's and no omega's shouldn't work, but it does. Well, that's what they thought anyways. After years of hiding his secret the four oldest members of the team where regressed back to their younger years, this becomes Tony's nightmare as his secrets are revealed.





	A second chance to a new life.

**Alphas** are generally dominant and able to impregnate Omegas. Male Alphas usually have a knot when aroused.

 **Betas** are subordinate to Alphas and may or may not be able to impregnate Omegas; in some cases they take the role and functions of Omegas when Omegas aren't present. Betas are often presented as having "normal" human anatomy with none of the special attributes of Alphas or Omegas.

 **Omegas** are generally lowest on the hierarchy. Male Omegas are self-lubricating and have the ability to become pregnant, sometimes referred to as being bred or mated. Lovers may form pair-bonds with a special connection with telepathic or empathetic qualities. Paired Alphas may be jealous and possessive of their mate, while the Omega may become submissive. Omegas and Alphas may go into heat and need to have sex; this may be the only time Omegas are fertile.

(Found at this site - [Alpha/Beta/Omega info](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega) )

 

Pack hierarchy from highest to lowest.

  * Steve Rogers
  * Natasha Romanov
  * Bucky Barnes
  * Rhodey Rhodes
  * Sam Wilson
  * Bruce Banner
  * Clint Barton
  * Tony Stark



Reversed ages for Tony, Bruce, Stephen and Rhodey.

  * Tony - 20
  * Bruce - 24
  * Stephen - 22
  * Rhodey - 23



**Author's Note:**

> So yep. Enjoy this new story, chapter one will be out soon :P


End file.
